With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices, such as mobile devices, has increased considerably. Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, typically have touch screens that enable a user to operate the devices by touching the screen with a finger or stylus type device. Stylus devices can mimic the use of familiar writing tools, such as pens and pencils. However, most stylus devices require a user to select an eraser function from a menu in order to erase using the stylus.